The Orient Express
by valenelle
Summary: Many years after On Stranger Tides, Jack Teague is about to marry when he finds out he cannot - because there is already an unknown Spanish Mrs Teague. She is herself on the run and Jack needs to hunt her down with the divorce papers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **anything associated with the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. This story is however mine.**

 **A/N: I hope you will enjoy this story, and I would love to hear in a review of PM about your opinion. I have already written the whole story, so I will just edit the chapters and upload them. It will be around 11-13.000 words approximately. A little novella.**

 **Summery: Many years after On Stranger Tides, Jack Teague is about to marry when he finds out he cannot - because there is already an unknown Spanish Mrs Teague. She is herself on the run and Jack needs to hunt her down with the divorce papers.**

* * *

 **The Orient Express**

 **CHAPTER I**

* * *

 _ **London**_

A great mansion was what it was. Situated in the heart of a smaller village outside London. Only barons, dukes, counts and wealthy family names as neighbors. And there among all perfectly cut bushes, even more perfectly cut hedges surrounded the flat grass garden. A servant stood with his grand scissor on a ladder that leaned against the hedge to adjust it. A sensation of harmony and peace lay over the location.

The chateau belonged to The Edisons. Lord John Edison, his wife and his daughter.

And now, or soon, even to Jack.

The captain, or as people referred to him nowadays, the sir, had once been infamous on the seas. He hade executed excellent deals with merchants and eventually ended up there, as a rich sir. Sir Jack Teague. Even if he still was used to correct people to the form 'Captain'.

The dreadlocks were gone. Instead his long hair was combed in a ponytail. Five years ago he would have loathed his daily look, but for the moment, it fitted his lifestyle well.

The outdoor furniture he was sitting in, a white chair with pillows matched the other chairs surrounding the garden table. His arm leaned over the armrest with the heavy crystal glass in the hand. Every now and then he sipped on the rum and gazed towards white tiny dogs playing further away.

"What a peaceful place."

It was Joshamee Gibbs, his former loyal first mate. Now only loyal sidekick. A much chubbier version, a few years older, and shorter.

"Aye," Jack agreed.

"Ye will inherit it all."

Jack tried to swallow the chuckle. "As soon as I marry Rachel."

Gibbs nodded. "Fortunate man ye be."

That could not Jack denial. "And then her ill father must give up the bloody fighting."

He was about to bring up the glass of rum and continue drinking when he noticed the shape of a well familiar man approaching him. The slightly elder man wore a troubled face and seemed to appear deeply concerned.

He sighed upon standing in front of the two men.

"Sir Teague, as the Edisons' lawyer, I would need a word or two with you."

Jack and Gibbs looked surprised at thim.

The lawyer sat down promptly in the coach and threw a journal of papers on the table. He leaned forward and clasped his hands.

"You do realize that it is impossible to marry Lady Rachel Edison, before divorcing your wife."

Gibbs choked on his rum and Jack shot the lawyer a glare as if he was an idiot.

"Are ye saying I be married?"

The lawyer nodded. "The papers of the government says so."

Jack shook his head and waved his hand at the papers as if it was rubbish. "I am certain Mr Lawyer that I would know if I had a damsel running 'round in this world with me name."

Jack grabbed a tighter hold of the glass and drank from it. The lawyer shrugged and leaned backwards as if the errand was executed already. He opened the file and examined it.

"Then in this major misunderstanding, there will be no problem making Mrs Angelica Teague sign these papers." The lawyer had spoken sincerely as if he was talking to himself, but those words caused Jack to spit out his rum and Gibbs almost fell off his seat.

"Angelica?!" the two men exclaimed in union.

Jack's jaw clenched. "That wench seem to never leave me life alone!"

The lawyer did not take a note of their reaction. Instead he was troubled over what he found next in the journal. "Sir Jack, there is something else here that troubles me. It seems-."

"I do not want to hear about it!" Jack cut off and stood up. He gestured for Gibbs to join him. The poor man looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Jack then spun around back to the lawyer.

"Where is she?" he demanded to know.

The lawyer browsed in the journal before pointing at some letter. "Amsterdam."

"Amsterdam," Jack muttered highly irritated.

"And you are the owner of the property it appears," the lawyer added.

When Gibbs noticed Jack's red face, he patted his back. "Calm ye nerves, Jack." Then after a moment, he frowned. "How is it possible though?"

Jack thought about for a longer moment before he groaned out load. "Bloody Spanish fiestas and their tequila."

The lawyer cleared his throat. "It is easy to track her Sir. She seems to appear on tea parties and the elite high society. Spends lots of money."

"Oh, I bet," Jack spoke between gritted teeth and cursed at never checking with the bankers about what bills he signed on when they got checks.

"It appears as if she is taking The Orient Express from Amsterdam through Paris to Vienna this Saturday."

Jack stood still for a moment.

The lawyer nodded once to Jack. "Be there."

* * *

 _ **Amsterdam**_

It was the heavy knocking on the front door of the townhouse that caused Angelica to wake up with a jolt and fall down to the floor. She sat up and hurried out to the entrance room to watch from the indoor balcony how her maid moved downstairs towards the front door. Two grand stairs led down along the walls and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

The maid opened the door and Angelica could glimpse the familiar man she had avoided for so long.

"Is Mrs Angelica Teague home this particular time?" the angry man wondered a bit sarcastic.

The maid shook her head. "Unfortunately no. Not this day."

The man examined the maid carefully. "I know she is in there. You may tell her Captain Lucifer wants his 500 000£ back and next time this door knocks I will have his men with me and stomp in here - and I shall bring her to Lucifer."

The maid nodded. "Yes, I shall do that Mr Emory."

Emory backed a few steps down the little stair down to the street. "You may warn her for preparation." The two nodded as he departed.

The maid swallowed and carefully closed the door. She turned around to look upwards to the inner balcony which fence Angelica was leaning on.

"Lady Angelica, he-."

"I heard," Angelica interrupted. She seemed troublesome and deep in thought. Then her face softened for a brief moment. "Thank you Maria." She turned her head towards the hallway beside her. "ARIE!"

Angelica stomped towards the teen's room. "Arie! Get up!"

A long haired brunette with her face buried in a pillow, groaned upon hearing Angelica's heavy and determined steps.

Angelica had already opened Arie's closet and let out a whimper as she fought out a suitcase. It fell to the floor with a thud, and first then, Arie's eyes popped open. She groaned again and sat up.

"Mother. What in the world are you doing?"

Angelica gave her a serious look. "The train I reserved..."

"The one you said we did not need to take. You told me we could possibly stay here."

Angelica let out an almost nervous laughter. "Well. Now we do. Emory was here."

Arie's bored face turned serious. "Oh..."

Angelica nodded. "Yes. We have to take it this time. Finish putting your favorite clothing in there. We will not be able to return."

Arie jumped out of bed and Angelica hurried across the hallway to finish her own suitcase.

* * *

 **A/N: A little start with this story. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I would be happy to hear your opinion, good as bad! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the support! It is really what keeps me going :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**

 _ **Amsterdam**_

* * *

The train station was crowded as always. Fortunately for the snotty young woman accompanying Jack, the ones in the first class had their own entrance.

"What an idea of yours Jack." It was difficult to tell if the woman spoke between gritted teeth or if the hard smile was genuine. "Brining the two of us to my uncle in Vienna for the wedding."

Jack turned to his fiancée and smiled. "Of course. Anything for ye Rachel."

A couple of servants were running in the hallway of the train whilst Jack searched for their compartment.

"Excuse me, would you possibly know where to find, eh... this?" Jack pointed down at the handwritten tickets and looked up to a servant who nodded. Before he had time to answer, Rachel interrupted.

"And please bring a basket of exotic fruits."

"Yes, Mrs...?"

"You might as well call me Mrs Teague," she said, and completely missed how Emory stood closely behind. He almost jumped by the name and turned to discreetly check Rachel out. So she was Mrs Teague? The woman which name he had been asking around for on the train.

"Follow me," the servant said and guided the two down a hallway. He pointed further down. "There you have your compartment. It is my sincerest desire you shall be pleasant with this journey to Vienna."

Jack nodded and headed towards what door he believed the servant had pointed to. Without further thought he opened it. Only to face a brunette standing with her back towards him as she looked out the window. The train had already left the station, therefore the scenery moved outside.

He froze as that hair and type of figure was familiar. Angelica?

By the sound of someone opening the door, the girl turned around. She frowned upon the sight of Jack but curtsied politely.

"My apologies," Jack bowed. "I believed this was my compartment, but must have mistaken."

The girl said nothing but nodded as Jack closed the door again. Awfully how much she appeared like Angelica. Obviously it had been a long time ago since the last time he saw her.

* * *

As the bartender handed over the shot of tequila, she gave him a coin. When she raised the glass and felt the strong liquid hit her nose, it twitched. She made a face but upon seeing the man standing just by her, leaning over the counter as well, she poured it all down. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Third today?"

Angelica chuckled as she raised her finger as she took another one. "Fifth."

"Rough day," the man said. She knew who he was, and she had no idea how he had found her until he said the following words.

"Have we met before?"

She frowned. Did he honestly not know how Mrs Teague looked like?

"You just appear familiar," Emory continued.

"No," Angelica shook her head.

Emory seemed confused and bothersome. "Where are you from?"

"No," Angelica said again before realizing what she was doing. "I-I... mean..."

The bartender leaned forward and put a paper with a pencil on the counter. "Your name Madame."

"Mrs Teach," she said over her shoulder. The bartender noted her name on the paper, and Angelica let out the deep breath she had drawn in when Emory bought her lie.

"Mrs," Emory repeated and looked deeply into Angelica's now slurry eyes. She tried her hardest to focus. Not in the world that she could have imagined that bastard would make it to the train. "I see no Mister around?"

"A late Mister," Angelica corrected.

"Then there will be nobody being against you sharing a bottle of wine with me?"

Angelica gave him a look. "I would."

She was about to go when she heard him call for her. "Mrs Teach."

She turned around.

"If I am allowed to say so, from a gentleman's perspective, you are by far the most beautiful woman."

Something with the sincerity in his tone caused Angelica to blush. Even though she hated this man, and he inwardly hated her without just knowing it yet, she was flattered.

"Thank you, Mr...?"

"Emory," he filled in with a grin.

They nodded as she departed and hurried back to the compartment. It had been rather hard in finding the right one as her vision got blurrier and blurrier. But a few shots of tequila was still something she could handle well.

Arie noticed her condition though and gave her mother a judging eye. "Perhaps not the best occasion for drinking, don't you think?"

Angelica smiled slurrily and laughed slightly woolly. "We are on the run, mi hija."

Arie lowered herself with her head in her mothers lap to let her brush the hair with her finger's. They were quiet for a moment while eyeing the great window that showed the dark scenery outside. It was almost night and the two ladies felt tiredness arrive like a brick hitting their heads.

"Mother?" Arie spoke softly as if she was a tiny little baby girl.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe everything will sort out?"

Angelica nodded slowly. "Yes, I do. I dare to say I know so." She looked down and examined her daughter. There was no doubt Ariehad gotten her hair, her figure - and unfortunately her ill-temper. But she had definitely gotten the eyes and nose from the father. Not that Angelica ever would confess that to herself nor to her daughter.

"Tell me about Papa."

"About your father? Again?" Angelica inquired.

Arie nodded. "Again, Mother."

Angelica cleared her throat. "Well... He was an honorable man, as the same time he was not. You know how I have told you about his operations in money. We met such a long time ago, when he encountered me in my room. Completely mistaking the house for something else. He was a very special man, a respected one as well."

Arie sighed. "It is so unfortunate he died."

Upon hearing that, Angelica swallowed like she always did when Arie claimed so. It was for the best. The truth was not always suitable. At least, her daughter got to be named Teague, and it was indeed a respectable name.

"Tell me about his looks," Arie went on.

This time Angelica had to take a deep breath as she got the sight in her head of the man who stole her heart.

"The most handsome man. Well-built, rather long hair, brown eyes and charming smile. He used to stand there with a bottle of rum in his right hand, high boots in dark brown leather reaching to his knees, a leather hat in the shape of a triangle on his head. A mustache and well cut beard with a golden tooth to the right. And a coat of dark leather with a tattoo on his wrist. He was the best convincing person you could imagine, making him an excellent seller. He always got his will through, and no matter what situation or mischief he managed getting himself into - he had something in him that always caused him to get out."

Arie laughed at that.

Angelica laughed as well. "And I know you've got that from him."

Arie agreed. "Perhaps that is true."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter two uploaded! Hope you are enjoying the reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the support! :)**

* * *

 **The Orient Express**

 **CHAPTER III**

* * *

When the two awoke the next morning it was by the sunlight. A little cloudy but the sun managed getting a glimpse in between the clouds. Arie had slept heavily, but not Angelica. She kept worrying about Emory. Luckily, he had not recognized her, but she was well aware of that it was only a matter of time.

Arie stood with two dresses, one hanging on each of her outstretched arms. A blue colored and a red one.

"I know red is your favorite, Arie. But remember that it is the color which attracts the eye the most, and we should keep low whilst Mr Emory is aboard."

Arie looked at her mother and nodded in agreement. "True words."

Angelica herself in a white color with low cleavage, stepped forward to her daughter and helped her tighten the corset. "You look lovely."

Arie beamed. "Thank you, Mother."

Angelica opened the door and gestured for Arie to leave. She followed beside her as the two ladies strolled through the hallway. They both nodded to the doorman that guarded between the wagons. It took two wagons until they had entered the restaurant wagon. A servant met them up and guided them towards the empty table that was exclusively reserved to their compartment.

Arie drew in her breath dramatically and caused Angelica to turn her head in Arie's vision's direction.

"Emory," Arie said quietly only for Angelica to hear.

Angelica turned back her attention to the table. "I suggest we dismiss the thoughts of his presence and enjoy this breakfast. He is unfamiliar of our identities for so long."

At first Arie seemed skeptical, but was later convinced. "If that is what you say."

And they did enjoy the breakfast. A servant had to run several times to keep the ladies entertained with sandwiches, fine teas and cheeses. They were in the middle of a conversation of gossip about friends when Angelica gasped.

Never in her lifetime had she believed she would see him again. Perhaps on Wanted Posters, but never in person.

But there he was. The grand man. Standing in the opening of the restaurant in his dark coat. His hair was indeed different from the dreadlocks she was used to, as his hair was rather combed into a long ponytail. Snobbish. The dark eyes examined a butler that were ready to guide him to the table.

Her eyes widened and her heart fluttered. She could feel the goose bumps on her skin but fortunately the dress covered them all. What in the world was he doing there? THERE? Of all places.

Arie looked over her shoulder but found nothing unparticular.

"Let's go!" Angelica announced and threw her napkin down onto the plate as she stood up. She had been too busy to panic that she even did not take in Gibbs or the woman by his side.

Arie's eyebrow quirked. "Why?"

"Emory is here," Angelica explained.

Arie was even more confused. She remained in her seat. "I know? I told you moments before."

"Emory is here," Angelica repeated.

Arie stood up and watched her mother with confusion, but did let her shove her out of the restaurant in panic.

Arie's glare was not noticed by Angelica. She was breathing heavily and for a stranger, she might appear as if chased by a murderer.

Why was Jack there? Why? The world was so big, yet he had to be on that particular train. WHY? "Díos mío."

When Angelica had shoved Arie into their compartment, the younger version had had enough.

"Mother you make no sense," she stated and sat down in a chair, still upset her breakfast had been ruined. She had never seen Emory utter a word about their true identities, which she took as he had no knowledge of them.

"Madre de dios," Angelica continued her rambling in Spanish. "Escuchamé, no puedes tenerlo aquí," and then she went on in English. "It's impossible! I've been good for so long. Why, Señor, are you doing this to me?" Her hands were clasped.

Arie followed her mother's eyes to the ceiling. She crossed her arms and examined her mother. She had never seen her act like that before - ever.

"But he did not see us," Angelica then said in relief and looked at Arie.

"No, I believe Emory never took a note of us," she said unknowing of which man her mother truly spoke of.

Arie turned her attention to the grand window. The previous sun had disappeared behind the clouds and it was raining. "This is going to be a long day."

Angelica huffed. "Oh yes."

Arie sighed and stood up. "I shall find a book in the library to read. Do want one as well?"

Angelica shook her head. "Be back soon, or I will go looking for you," she warned, not completely safe with having her daughter dancing around Emory on the train.

"I will," Arie promised and left.

As Angelica leaned backwards into the couch and watched the scenery pass outside, Arie was crossing the wagon over to another. Upon walking through the passages, she always made a polite nod to the doormen and smiled. Even if she had to admit her and her mother's thievery, she had been taught from a very young age about how to be a lady. She crossed the restaurant right through and eventually ended up at the library.

"Good day Miss," the librarian smiled upon her entrance.

"Good day," Arie responded.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the librarian wondered thoughtfully.

Arie smiled but shook her head slowly. "No, thank you. But I will ask if there will be."

She had not searched among the shelves for long until she heard someone clear it's throat too closely behind her. Immediately, she spun around to face the imbecile.

"You - again."

The man frowned. "Believed you were someone else - again."

Arie's eyebrows raised. "Who are you mistaking me for, if I may inquire that?"

The man chuckled. "A woman similar to your looks. But older. Have ye seen someone like those descriptions?"

Arie bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No. If you excuse me, I am not really allowed to talk to strangers."

The man smiled and revealed some of his golden teeth. He bowed. "Ye can call me Jack."

She looked into his eyes for a longer moment. It was something about him. She could not place it, but something that made her feel warm. Warm and safe. There was an urge in her that made her want to let him hug her and tell her that she and her mother would not have to be afraid of that stupid Emory person.

But then Arie swallowed and nodded. She was not going to reveal her name at least, and that surprised Jack. "Jack, a fine name," she said and turned back around, declaring her desire of being left alone.

Jack squinted his eyes as if he could see her through upon doing so. There was something with that young girl he could not understand, but he knew it was there in his gut. Like a desire of embracing her and keeping her away from all devil in the world. What in the world was he thinking of? He was not fathering a teenage girl, and hopefully never ever in his entire lifetime either.

He left the room and headed for the restaurant.

* * *

Angelica swallowed nervously for the twentieth time. Her hands were clung onto the soft material of the couch but she could not hold it anymore. There was just too much out there. Emory _and_ Jack. Who else would be there? Her father returned from the dead and ready to strike? Or the one-legged man in mission to kill her? It would not surprise her.

She jumped up from the couch and threw the door open. She was just going to find Arie and bring her back to the compartment. Just bring her back, without her finding out anything about Jack, he would _not_ see her nor Arie and without letting Emory finding out about their identity.

In her rushing steps she had already entered the restaurant when she saw the man across the wagon, standing in the other doorway. She stopped tracks as if she had been shot.

Jack.

Not now.

It was too late. They had locked eyes and she could tell he was not surprised by seeing her. Although she could not denial his lowered and darkened eyes.

There was a part of her telling her to escape, and another one wanting to touch him. Her legs were weak and she had to grab the top of a backrest of a armchair to not lose balance. Her heart was racing and she debated if it might pop out.

His stare had always been unbearable.

Whilst Jack had imagined facing his old flame would be easy. Just to walk over to her and claim her signature. He had not really thought it through. There she was, entering his life again when he least expected it. Looking more beautiful than ever. To not mention her juicer body parts that must have grown with the years. Additionally, she just had to have that low cleavage, those kohl-framed eyes and that long wavy and curly hair reaching so long. He could feel his pants tighten and his feet squeezed in the boots. That woman made him hot.

After taking a deep breath, he firmly began his march towards her. She panicked and began walking out of the room, kicking a chair when looking over her shoulder to catch his eyes. And he too, was way absorbed in her eyes that he did not see the servant and the trap which he crashed into, letting Angelica escape the restaurant.

The woman fled to her compartment and pushed the window up to hang over the windowsill. Fresh air, just what she longed for.

It was only a mere second afterwards when Arie promptly entered the compartment. Her happy smile fell upon the sight of her mother emptying herself. She threw the book aside and rushed over to her.

"Mother!"

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Angelica is a bit stressed, to say the least. Well I would for sure be! Hope you still are enjoying this story! :) I will upload chapter 4 on Monday! Have a nice weekend! See ya folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the support! :)**

* * *

 **The Orient Express**

 **CHAPTER IV**

* * *

Angelica cuddled in the couch whilst viewing the countryside. Vineyards, mountains, snow, sun. She had lied to Arie about eating something during breakfast which made her ill. It appeared as Arie had bought it as she was sitting in the corner of the room in an armchair. She used the daylight as she read the book.

At first Angelica had believed it was her subconscious which spoke to her. But then the muffled voice of Jack became clearer. She cleared her throat to gain Arie's observance. "I'll go for a walk."

Arie nodded but kept her attention in the book.

Angelica mirrored herself and adjusted her hair a little. She glanced to Arie to make sure she did not give her one of those infamous knowing looks. But the girl was way into the book to notice how Angelica tried to look the best of herself.

She sneaked out of the compartment and walked carefully down the empty hallway. Somewhere there she had heard Jack. As she rounded a corner, she stopped tracks for a brief moment. Maybe he had gone the other way? She just had to make sure he left her alone and would not trouble Arie. He could not find out about her.

She swallowed and was just about to continue walking down the long train.

"Hello darlin'."

She jumped around like a scared cat. "For God's sake!"

Again, Jack had opened his mouth and was ready to tell her off when he instead found himself speechless. Why did he have to marry this attractive woman in his drunken state? Why had he not married one of those skanks he frequently met up with in Tortuga? Did _she_ have to be the Mrs? That thought warmed him and looking into her eyes caused his pants to tighten - again.

"How are ye?" he wondered.

She backed a step reluctantly but her body wanted the opposite. "Just fine, Jack," she kept eyeing him with wonder. He was up to something, she knew it. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled wryly. "I wanted to ask ye the same, love."

Oh, that nickname. The goose bumps were back on her skin and she felt how she was blushing when talking to him. His eyes were made to get lost in and she found it profoundly difficult to tear her eyes away from him.

"I... I am on my way to Vienna. It is a lovely town," she let out, almost fighting the words to not stutter.

Then his wry smile was not so genuine anymore. He put his arm on each side of her to cage her in to a corner.

"Ye bought a palace in me name, aye?"

It was actually not a question.

She looked at him incuriously. "Would not precisely call it a palace."

He pressed a bunch of papers into her chest. It was supposed to be an intimidating motion, but instead his hand brushed against her skin of the cleavage. The softness of her chest made him inwardly groan in want. Bloody woman.

Angelica had drawn in her breath upon his hands inappropriate brush, but then looked down at the papers. She grabbed them to read the title.

"Petition for divorce," she read out loud. "Oh," she went on upon figuring out his knowledge. "You know."

Suddenly Jack was mad. "And ye never intended to tell me, aye?"

She tried to smile cutely.

"Now I need ye to sign these and we can be happily divorced."

Angelica shoved the papers back to Jack's chest. "No."

"No?"

"I won't sign them."

"Why?" he spoke between gritted teeth.

She was about to say something to him, but closed her mouth and swallowed. She could not tell him. And she had no good lie to make up.

Jack took a step back to give her some space. "Ye want to be married to me?"

Angelica snorted as her eyes quickly checked him from tip to toe. "Trust me - _I don't_."

"Then why not divorcing me?"

"I don't need to stay married to you for me, but for someone else," she explained calmly.

"Who?" Jack inquired.

Deciding to partly change the subject as it began getting dangerous, she squinted at him. "Why do you want to divorce me anyway?"

She was surprised to witness how he of all sudden appeared so serious.

"I am going to marry," he declared.

"You are what?" Angelica burst out a little higher than she had intended. Then she had to bit her lip to fight the laughter and Jack could tell. "Who is the unfortunate?"

He nodded to her, partly amused and partly upset. She was incredible when it came to be annoying. "I'll return with the papers ye need to sign, love."

She watched as he left and gulped. She would NOT sign those papers.

* * *

It was not a surprise to find the lady in the bar. Emory had expected her to be there. He watched her closely before approaching her. This time, he had crossed his arms as he leaned by the counter beside her. She was busted. Nobody could escape Mr Lucifer's money.

"I know you are very fond of money, but as you possibly know - this is such a foolish idea of yours."

She turned to him and shot him a glare. "Who are you really?" And how did he know of her intentions in marrying Jack?

"I am working for him."

She did not answer. Instead she grabbed his shot from his hands and drank it.

"I will return to you," he promised and left.

She stared at the manly figure when he walked out of the restaurant. She met the sight of Jack and Gibbs entering it. They approached her and sat down beside her.

"Have ye met an Angel today?" Gibbs wondered. He could tell Jack had blushing cheeks and it was something only a particular woman would cause, Gibbs knew.

Jack shook his head and let out a laughter. "Not precisely an angel."

Rachel eyed him. What were they talking about?

"Hard times lay ahead, of getting the signature," Jack admitted.

"I be in no shock for that," Gibbs confessed.

* * *

 **A/N: So, sorry for not updating yesterday. But here comes the new chapter! The next will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! The support is really important for me :)**

* * *

 **The Orient Express**

 **CHAPTER V**

* * *

"But we can order from a butler to the compartment," Angelica suggested for the tenth time.

Like the other ten times, Arie was determined to her decision. "No, I want to eat at the restaurant."

Angelica sighed. "But what about Emory?"

Arie was frowning whilst changing dress. She knew her mother was hiding something, but not what. She eventually surrended. "Fine. We can eat here if it is that important to you."

Angelica squealed on the inside. "Good. I'll go to the restaurant to order.

"Hmm..." Arie replied whilst reflecting herself in the mirror.

Angelica left the compartment to head off to the restaurant. She went straight to the corner were a servant took bookings for dinner service to the private compartments.

"Good evening Miss. What can I do for you?" he wondered politely.

"A chicken soup for my daughter and a salmon for me."

He noted it down before whistling to another servant. He handed him the note. "Give this to the chef," he commanded before returning his attention to Angelica. "Would that be all?"

She nodded and smiled. She managed taking two steps before Jack had crossed her heading.

"I need ye to sign these," he repeated and put the papers down onto a table.

She glanced to them and gave no indication of interest in signing them.

"No."

"Why?"

Carefully she tried. "Could you possibly pay Captain Lucifer 500£?"

Jack chuckled. "500£ for ye signing these papers? I'll have to think about that."

"Thousand. 500 000£," Angelica corrected.

Jack's eyes widened. It took quite some time until they went to normal. "I have no interest in doing so." Was the woman mad? Of course she was, but still. Even more mad?

He shook his head as if being in disbelief. "Ye be insane, Angelica."

Even though the words were not nice, nor intimidating either by the flirty tone, but it was the first time in a long while she heard him saying her name.

"Sign the divorce papers."

"Never."

"SIGN."

"NEVER."

"SI-," he shut abruptly as the door of the compartment beside them opened.

The lady had an angry expression. "May I suggest you and your wife to quarrel somewhere else?! I am trying to get some rest."

"She's not my wife," Jack shot back to correct her.

The lady was about to close the door but made a pause. "Then why are you trying to divorce her?!" she shut the door with a loud thud in anger.

The two stared at each other. But upon seeing his fiancée entering the room, Jack gathered the papers and left her alone. Angelica looked after him to see him approaching a woman she assumed was his fiancée. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, that woman was attractive. She was rather thin with long blonde hair. Ice blue eyes and pale skin. Something with her hard smile made Angelica see her as one of those false ladies she had met in her life.

Angelica straightened her back. Why did she even care?

There was perhaps a hint of envy when she examined the couple leave the wagon. Where were they going? Did they kiss? She felt disgusted by the thought of them together. When her expression softened was first by seeing Emory approach her. Instead she got nervous. Had he finally figured her out?

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" he wondered.

Angelica shook her head. "I cannot share dinner with you." She had to return to Arie.

"Oh," Emory seemed disappointed. "But what about the dancing that will take place at the third wagon?"

First she opened her mouth and was ready to dismiss that idea as well. But then she formed a picture in her head of Jack attending that place. Of course he would. And of all sudden she smiled and gave him a nod.

"Why not? Sounds excellent," she answered..

"We'll see each other later then," he lifted her hand and kissed it before he left.

Angelica was still leaning against the wall and smiled smugly. "Sounds excellent, perfectly excellent...," she murmured to herself.

She headed back to the compartment. Dinner had already been set out on a table with white cloth. The cutlery was made of gold and silver. A lit candle enlightened the dark room but darkness had already fallen outside. Arie was seated and ate from the chicken soup.

"You took such time," she stated.

"I know, forgive me," Angelica excused herself and sat down in front of her daughter. She unfolded the napkin and put it on her lap. "Emory invited me to the dance tonight."

Arie choked on the soup. "He did what?" she coughed.

Angelica sipped on the white wine. "I said yes."

Arie coughed again and frowned incredulously at her mother. "What in the world?!"

"Hey!" Angelica warned. "I am a grown woman, and I am aware of my deeds." She did not want to discuss the subject more with her daughter, as she was afraid she might develop more into it.

Arie held her hands up. "Alright, I might have been unfair. I just cannot understand your intentions of encountering an enemy."

Now it was Angelica that shot her daughter a glare. She took the note and shut her mouth before her mother would be too upset. But she could not just understand it. Not even a little bit.

"Perhaps I can come too," she suggested.

Angelica had just finished her glass of wine, and she shook her head dizzily to Arie. "No." Never in a million years.

"But I am supposed to get married someday soon. I should begin looking for possible future husbands, should I not?"

Angelica chuckled and shook her head again. "No, definitely not yet. Wait a few years until you are ready." Like she had been herself, she thought sarcastically. "Now finish the dinner."

After dinner Angelica had managed drinking a complete bottle of white Chardonnay. She was trying to get dressed but had to look over her shoulder to Arie.

"Please help me tighten the back," she said pleadingly. Arie sighed from her book and looked up. Again, her eyebrow quirked knowingly upon the sight.

"A red dress," she commented, thinking about her mother's previous words earlier that day.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Just tie it, Arie."

She backed and returned to her book, only to look up and examine how her mother adjusted her cleavage and make-up overly much. She never cared that much about her looks. But tonight? And her hair was stunning.

"Is Emory really that wonderful?" Arie questioned by how much Angelica tried to look great.

"No, not him," Angelica let slip out without thinking.

"Then who, Mother?" Arie was fast like a shark to attack.

Suddenly Angelica realized what she had said and froze. She remained her back towards Arie but her daughter could see how she tensed. "Nobody."

But Arie could tell. Apparently her mother was up to something, although she still had no idea on what.

"Well," Angelica spun around.

Arie smiled genuinely. "You look... hot."

Angelica gave her a look. "Thank you," she leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You must stay here, and you won't move a centimeter outside this compartment."

* * *

 **A/N: Like it, hate it? Tell me your opinion :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the support - again! It means a lot!**

* * *

 **The Orient Express**

 **CHAPTER VI**

* * *

It took about half a second when Angelica entered the lounge wagon until Jack had seen her. And apparently he was not the only man, as the majority threw her a glance. Red color, red lips, low cleavage to push on her bosom, the long wavy hair and those kohl-framed eyes. What disturbed him was how she was looking at this idiotic foolish man under her long black lashes. Apparently she was accompanying someone.

The man held a chair out and Angelica sat down. She had found Jack inside and smiled to him, almost as if she was a competitor to him.

Jack could sense how hard he was. Fortunately, the table blocked the view. Her looks had always made him go crazy but tonight... That was HIS wife, being courted by someone else. Probably not any husband's dream, so to speak. He shot her a warning glare, but she threw him a smug face before turning her attention back to the man.

"So, I will not want any of your imbecile friends over at our wedding. Never even close to our house. Fortunately, Gibbs left earlier today at the stop in Paris," Rachel began the rambling, but Jack already had his focus elsewhere.

Jack lifted the crystal bottle of rum to pour in his glass. Angelica was again watching him with that smug expression. As if she owned him. She did not. He owned _her_!

Rachel's rambling stopped as she watched how Jack was pouring the rum beside his glass. Angelica noticed it as well from afar and her smugness grew.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Everybody turned to Jack and he noticed the crystal bottle had slipped unnoticed through his hand and it had split into millions of pieces on the floor.

Rachel eyed him weirdly. "What are you doing? Causing such attention," she said embarrassed and upset.

Both Angelica and the man accompanying her eyed Jack as well. Angelica managed locking eyes with Jack for a brief seconds before she returned to the chat with the man. She fought to hide the smile.

* * *

"What brings you to Vienna, Mrs Teach?" he wondered thoughtfully.

She smiled but found it hard to not reveal her almost drunken state. She was _never_ drunk, but she had to admit the wine indeed started to play tricks with her. She felt so relaxed, extremely confident and a bit too giggly. It did not matter what Emory said, she would laugh at it anyway. Seeing how Jack kept watching upon her laughter, she continued doing so.

"Please, say Angel..," she cut midsentence as she realized she was about to reveal her name. "Angela," she corrected with a charming smile, winked a little extra under her long lashes which caused Emory to blush.

"You are so beautiful, Angela," Emory said.

Angelica continued. "I will only stay in Vienna for a short moment. I believe I shall continue the journey."

"Where to?"

Angelica kept her smile hanging. She was not willing to continue that subject either. Not as she was intoxicated.

Emory held his hand up and backed. He leaned backwards into the backrest with a content grin. He undressed her with his eyes as he checked her out. "Forgive me, Angela. Your beauty has struck me so hard that I find it difficult to think through. I will not be too nosey."

Cheesy, was he not? Angelica kept smiling. Honestly, she was unaware of her overly smiling.

"What brings you to Vienna?" she shot back.

Emory chuckled. "My supervisor, a wealthy man called Mr Lucifer is on this train." He did not notice how Angelica's heart began racing. Her breathing escalated by hearing that. "We are actually looking for somebody. Or rather, I am. I am working for him."

Angelica squeezed the stem of the wineglass a little tighter. She drank half of the glass before speaking. "Have you found who you are looking for?"

Emory nodded and gestured behind him. "She is sitting right there. Darn woman is in trouble."

A nervous laughter escaped Angelica. "I bet..."

A man appeared in the doorway and ringed in a bell. "The musicians are ready whenever you are, my guests," he announced to the entire room.

Emory stood up quickly like the other men in the room. He reached out his hand and let Angelica place hers in his. He felt all bubbly by the touch of her.

He guided her like a true gentleman towards the other wagon were musicians played. Some couples had already begun dancing. She glanced over her shoulder to see how Jack was watching her. Then, she let Emory pull her to a position before they began moving with one of his hands holding her hand to guide her, and the other one resting around her waist.

"This would perhaps appear slightly blunt," Emory admitted.

"Yes?"

"Are you interested in re-marrying?" he wondered.

Oh, that alcohol made her want to throw up. "Perhaps," she lied. She would definitely not marry that man. But until they had left the train to Vienna, she would not dare to upset him too much.

"You must forgive me, you are just by far the most beautiful woman." She knew, he had already told her.

She kept quiet and prayed for the rest of the dance that he would do the same.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," the man announced as the music tuned out. "I believe most of you gentlemen do not want to let go of your ladies, but for one dance - we will have a change of partners. Choose another one."

Once the music began playing, Emory made a nod with a wide smile to Angelica before another lady had pulled him to her. A man with a sleazy grin appeared in front of Angelica.

He was shoved aside by Jack who took the spot. Before she had time to react, he had already began dancing with her. He swallowed his groan. It had been too long since he felt the touch of her like that physically. He pulled her closer. Close enough for her to feel precisely what effects she had on his body. Every now and then, she would bump against his hardness, and as result her eyes darkened more and more.

"I do not know what you are up to, but we shall divorce."

Angelica smiled. "We'll see about that." She would never give up the surname. The title Missis and the surname saved her reputation as well as Arie's.

"Who was that dumpster?" Jack then asked. She could feel the jealousy in his voice.

"Jealous?"

Jack straightened his back as if regaining his dignity. "Not the slightest."

When the dance was over Jack wandered over to Rachel who had no problem in flirting with other men. She was smiling broadly to a man when Jack walked up to her and pointed at the ring. It caused the man to accept the situation.

"My apologies," he excused and left.

Jack grabbed her upper arm.

"You are flirting with others and I am too," Rachel stated matter of fact.

Jack shook his head.

"I saw you with that lady. You couldn't take your eyes off her," she went on.

Jack gave her a warning glare. "I certainly could. She is... an old friend."

Rachel chuckled. "Let me have some fun, before we will be sad married people."

Jack was not alright with that. They had a reputation to live up to if he wanted to gain more power and get some sort of promotion. Her name as his wife would give him all that. All he ever wanted. But that still meant her behaving like a lovable wife in public.

He sat down in a chair once they entered the compartment. He took a deep breath. "I think we should relax on the charms Rachel. At least until we are married."

She snorted again and was clearly not up for the idea. She sat down next to Jack and fingered on his both wrists whilst looking into his eyes.

"Aren't you looking forward to the wedding?" he asked.

"Are you?" she retorted.

He wanted to say no. She wanted to say no. But getting a step higher in the merchant world would be lovely. To conquer another country but by market. And she was up to get richer. Not many were as rich as Jack.

She stood up. "I will return later."

Jack frowned and tried to move, but felt something keep him in place. He looked down to his wrists tied onto the armrests of the chair. He looked up to Rachel.

"Rachel! Untie me!"

She smiled carefully. "I will return Jack. I am just going to share a bottle of champagne or so."

"No! RACH-," the bang of the now closed door caused him to shut his mouth. He was beyond furious. Not did he get happier upon hearing how the door opened again, only to see Angelica entering the compartment.

She spun around and wobbled over to him. "What a place." Clearly drunk.

He eyed her incredulously. "You are wasted."

She giggled as she sat down onto his lap and straddled him.

He sucked in his breath. "What in the bloody world be ye doin'?"

She let her hands rest on his shoulders. He could feel how it tickled there. It was almost as if she pressed her bosom towards his face, as her cleavage was way too close in his vision. He could not tear his eyes from it though. If he only had not had tied hands. His breathing escalated and he could see the confident smug she wore.

"Are you certain you want to divorce this?"

He was not sure she referred to the bosom or herself.

"I am certain," he said, not sure it sounded as obvious as he wanted it to. "I am going to marry Rachel."

He expected her to begin her ramble in Spanish, but she did not. She just kept smiling slightly and looked deeply into his eyes. Her mouth was slightly open and Jack did not realize he reflected her hungry appearance.

Her hands dug into the back of his hair to play with it. She had to make him remain married to her, no matter the consequences. "Do you recall that night at the tavern in Port Royal?" she smiled playfully at him.

That woman. He knew she was aware of what she did to him.

Angelica smiled even more playfully when she felt his groin grow.

When she leaned forward, he was sure she would kiss him. She was so close she could feel his breath against her lips.

"Angelica," he whispered in want.

"Hmm...?" she mumbled. He closed his eyes and was ready for her to take him - when she suddenly walked off him.

He opened his eyes and watched her leave. Now that woman was _not_ going to do that!

Angelica let the door swing close behind her as she marched throughout the train. She was hot, and she probably blushed so hard on her cheeks someone would believe she had gone nuts with the make-up. Her heart was pounding hard by the event. The touch of Jack made her knees weak. Hopefully she had seduced him enough for him to dismiss the divorce-ideas.

Her hand was almost shaky when she opened the door to her own compartment. Of all sudden she felt someone shove her inside. Just before she would fall to the ground by the lost balance, he had grabbed her. He spun her around and pushed her against the wall, pinned her against it and lifted her up as he devoured her lips. She whimpered against his touch but was quickly lost in his passionate embrace. Her hands dug in his hair and her legs wrapped around him so he could press her harder and closer. She did not know if she moaned by the kissing or by his hardness pressed against her. She had never wanted him more than she did then. He was so hot on her he was about to explode.

"MOTHER!"

Immediately the two departed and panted soundly. Jack took a step back and Angelica looked rather dizzily at Arie. Her mouth hung agape when she realized what Arie had witnessed. That was so awkward.

So awkward.

"Arie..."

Jack examined the girl. He recognized her. It was the one he had encountered several times, who he had believed was Angelica. He suddenly frowned and turned to Angelica. She had called her mother? "You are her mother?"

Angelica swallowed before anyone would put two and two together. She shoved him out of the compartment and closed the door fast behind him.

"Explain," Arie demanded from her standing position. The book she had been reading had been tossed to the floor. She still looked shocked.

Angelica kept her hands on the closed door for a long moment. She did not dare turn around and face her daughter. She had to gulp again until she had enough strength to do so. She had to adjust her cleavage a little as it had been slightly pushed down by Jack.

"I don't know what that came from. Random idiots walking on this train," Angelica tried to act shocked and then act thankful. "I am _glad_ you did not leave the compartment."

It was obvious that Arie did not buy it. "It appeared as if he knew you."

Angelica's face fell and suddenly she looked defeated. "An old flame," she threw herself onto the other couch in the room.

Arie tried to hide her excitement. An old flame? Her mother had a lover man running around? "Tell me about him!"

Angelica looked at her daughter and the obvious excitement. "I barely recall him."

"A gentleman?"

Angelica chuckled and stared up to the ceiling. "Hardly," she said. "Yet, he is..." she let the sentence die as she realized what she was about to say. It was after all her daughter she was speaking to, and not one of her best friends from the tea parties who loved juicy details.

"Well, go on," Arie urged.

Angelica sat up. "We have finished talking."

* * *

 **A/N: Angelica and Jack are just too hot together! In my opinion. What did you think of this chapter? Like it, hate it? :D Next chapter will be the last one! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you again for the support. Both PMs and Reviews. It is much appreciated! Now, the last chapter of this story.**

* * *

 **The Orient Express**

 **CHAPTER VII**

* * *

On his way back to the compartment, Jack almost crashed into a servant. He was way in his thoughts. Angelica was a mother. _Who_ was the father? He could not stop the sensation of envy go through his body. The thought of her being intimate with another man...

Jack grabbed a shot of rum on his way and in anger he broke it.

Had she loved someone else? Of course she had. Thereof the result of a daughter.

But where was the father now?

Had they never married? Was that why she wanted to stay married to him? To keep her reputation? That woman was mad! He would never allow that! She had gone to another man but remained married to him?

He entered the compartment. Rachel was already laying in bed asleep. He walked promptly over to the window and looked out. Most of all, he was hurt. Mad at himself for letting her go. Mad at her for finding someone else. The thought of her in love with someone else... Ugh, he wanted to hit someone in the face. And she had loved somebody enough to have his child?! Jack did not realize he was squeezing again. The windowsill was almost breaking by his hard grip.

He let go and let out a groan. Why?

Before he thought further, he put his hat on his head and snatched the divorce papers. She was _not_ going to talk her out of this - this time. She would sink like a ship.

He stormed back through the train and almost knocked over the very same servant.

He knocked on the door briskly.

Angelica opened it carefully and poked her head in the opening. By Jack's red face, she could tell there would be another fight. She looked over her shoulder.

"I'll be back."

She stepped outside and slowly closed the door behind her. So carefully one could wonder if it was breakable.

He held out his papers. "For the very last time - sign them."

Firstly she glanced down to them before pleadingly looking up to Jack.

"I have had enough of this. You need to sign these, _now_. Or I would have police taking both you and your daughter for fraud."

Angelica's pleading expression grew greater. "Please Jack, I am begging you."

She looked deeply into his eyes. For a moment, he got lost. But then he remembered her manipulability. "I be not buying it this time."

She sighed and nodded towards the door in front of them. "Let's go inside to sign them.

Jack eyed her skeptically as he backed inside the room. She gestured to the table. "Lay out the papers."

As Jack was doing so, she backed a few steps. He glanced over his shoulder but predicted too late what she was about to do. She threw the door close and locked it, hearing the banging from Jack coming from it. "ANGELICA!"

Quickly she rushed back into the compartment.

"Arie!" she ran to her and pulled her up from the couch. "We are leaving."

Arie rubbed her eyes. "It is in the middle of the night and we are in the middle of nowhere," she looked out the window to the moving scenery. "The train is running and I am already late for bed."

"We need to go - now!" Angelica pulled her out of the compartment with the tight hold around her daughter's wrist.

"But what about our stuff?"

Angelica looked over her shoulder to the compartment they just left. The door was hanging open. "We'll buy new."

Arie had to run to keep up with her mother's jogging. "What is going on?"

"Emory is after us."

"Emory? But he is courting you," Arie persisted.

The roar from behind caused Angelica to quicken her steps. "ANGELICA!" Jack was out. He caught her disappearing and grabbed a bottle of rum on his way.

She opened doors after doors. Just ran and ran with Arie in her hand. Until they reached a door made of a darker mahogany. When she stepped inside, there was a person closing the door.

Lucifer.

She stopped tracks. Mr Lucifer, the fat and elder man, was sitting in a velvet armchair. A fireplace was lit beside it. Emory was sitting in the armchair beside him. She turned around to leave but the two men guarding the door gave her a gesture it would be useless.

"Mrs Angelica Teague," Lucifer spoke accurately.

Emory twitched by hearing that. He looked astonished at Angelica. Could she really be?

Suddenly Jack tripped inside the room with the papers flying from his hands. He regained balance and stood straight. Quite shocked by the sight of Lucifer. "Lucifer."

"Mr Jack Sparrow."

Jack cleared his throat. "Actually Mr Jack Teague. Or Sir."

Arie gasped and Angelica knew from that moment she was dead. She could only witness how Arie placed herself in front of Jack to examine him. He watched the younger Angelica with raised eyebrows. As did the other men, none understanding what in the world the weirdo was doing.

"He was an honorable man," she began. Jack shook-nodded his head. Could he agree on that? "As the same time he was not. He was a very special man, a respected one as well."

Angelica swallowed. "Arie, don't."

"The most handsome man," she went on. Jack looked nervously around. "According to my mother," she added. "Well-built, rather long hair, brown eyes and charming smile. He used to stand there with a bottle of rum in his right hand," all eyes went to Jack's right hand where a bottle of rum hung. "High boots in dark brown leather reaching to the knees," Arie looked down to check out his boots. Then she looked up again to his head. "A leather hat in the shape of a triangle on his head. A mustache and well cut beard with a golden teeth to the right."

Jack's nervous smile revealed the golden teeth. Angelica breathed soundly. She had never imagined Arie remembering her story's words so well.

"And a coat of dark leather with a tattoo on his wrist," Arie was bold and grabbed a strong grip of his wrist. She pulled up the sleeve to examine the tattoo.

"I am only here for one purpose. Quit this odd examining of yours," Jack tried to convince her. He looked up. "Anybody, rum?"

"He was the best convincing person you could imagine, making him an excellent seller. He always got his will through, and no matter what situation or mischief he managed getting himself into - he had something in him that always caused him to get out."

Jack laughed nervously as he looked down to the young woman.

She gasped again as she examined him. She turned to her mother, only to see the watery eyes. She inhaled as if she had never breathed before. Then she took off through the door. The men had not been able to react before she was already gone.

Jack frowned. He did not understand a thing. But when had he ever when it came to women? No matter their sizes.

Angelica made a move to take off after her, but the men blocked the door.

Lucifer chuckled. "You can tell she got Jack's eyes," he told Emory. Emory was still frowning. He still had not managed to put the situation together.

At first Jack had relaxed the girl had run off. Even if there was a part in him telling him he should go after such a young woman. There was danger everywhere and specially for such young and naïve girls. Suddenly he froze and his breath hitched. 'You can tell she got Jack's eyes.'

Jack's eyes widened. No...?! He turned to Angelica. "What?!" he inquired.

Lucifer gestured for one of his men to pick up the papers Jack had dropped. He was handed them and browsed them.

"Divorce papers," he said. "Ah, you are married."

Without looking up to face how Jack gave Angelica a disbelieving look, he went on. "See, your wife owes me a lot of money. Although, seeing that she is your wife, you can see her loan as a wedding gift from me to the two of you. Since I had no clue about your wedding, I have not yet given you a wedding gift."

Angelica's mouth was agape. She did not know what was happening. Arie knew Jack was her father. Jack knew he WAS a father. He knew SHE was his daughter. Lucifer knew THEY were married, thereby now soon EVERYBODY would know. Emory knew HER identity. But she was not in trouble for THAT anymore. She was on her way to Vienna, and her life was upside down.

Jack gave him a nod. "I will see you in London in two months at the King's ceremony," Jack said. Lucifer gave him a warm smile back. He stood up and walked over to Jack to hand him the papers back.

"Yes, Mr Jack Teague."

Jack left the wagon and Angelica followed.

"You withheld my child from me," Jack accused.

She ignored his eyes and snatched the papers. He reached after them but she turned to put them against the wall. It was easier to sign them that way.

Jack stood numb and watched what she did. She turned back around and literally threw them onto him before taking off down the hallway in search for her daughter. He looked down at the papers in his hands, where now Angelica's signature was written gracefully across the bottom line. It felt like a punch in his face seeing that signature there over that line.

He stared at it for a long moment before he tucked the papers inside his coat and began the walk down the hallway. He walked straight to the back of the train. He knew. If she was his daughter, she would be there.

It took quite some time, and he knocked over the very same servant all over again when he passed the restaurant. He threw Jack an angry glare and brushed the crumbs off his white shirt.

Jack opened the last door carefully. It was like an open porch outside at the back of the train. And there she stood by the fence, gazing over the scenery.

She was frowning and deeply upset. Not that he could blame her. But she had to understand.

"Your mother is a wonderful woman," he spoke the truth.

Arie snorted.

He examined her carefully. That was his daughter. Had he created that? The most beautiful jewel, had he made?

"I know she wants what is best for you," he went on.

She turned around to face him. If glares could kill, Jack would be long dead. "And what about you? How could you not know I existed?! And how can you marry her, keep yourself out of her life and now of all sudden return to divorce her?!"

"How did-?"

"I heard through the door when I left."

Jack swallowed. "Because..," he trailed off. "I wanted to gain more power, darlin'."

Arie's eyes squinted further upon hearing him nicknaming her. He had not precisely been there for her and had not either precisely the right to sweet talk her.

"Your mother did not want you to know about me, for the cause of you getting hurt. She had believed I would not be there if anybody else knew. Ye see, there is a risk. Either way, I could take ye from her... or - she would have to live with the pain of knowing I never would return to her and you for such a cause."

Arie's arms crossed. "How do you know this? Have you spoken to her?"

Jack shook his head and smiled wryly. "I just know her too well."

Arie took a deep breath. "If that is so. What about the possibility that you could in fact return and live with us? That could have happened, right?"

Jack leaned to the wall comfortably. "It could have, but what if it had not? Even if I now would have stayed I might would have not back then."

Arie nodded slowly, eventually understanding. A little smile fought it way to her face. "So, what you are saying is that you are an idiotic fool for letting my mother go?"

"Well ye... no!" Jack gave her a warning glare. "Don't push it, sweetheart."

Arie gave him a knowing look. "That kiss you gave her tells otherwise."

Jack grunted and stood straight. "I think this conversation is over young lady," he opened the door and gestured for departure. "Come on, Arie. Let's find your mother."

Arie stopped tracks in the doorway. She looked over her shoulder. For a brief moment she caught his eyes before they fell to the ground.

She spoke softly. "It's Aurora."

* * *

It was in the hallway that Angelica found the two approaching her, walking side by side. Truthfully a sight she never believed she would ever see. Had they spoken?

Apparently. Arie did not seem as upset as she had when she left the wagon. She even hurried her last steps to throw herself into Angelica's embrace. Angelica hugged her tightly and rocked her back and forth with her face buried in Arie's hair.

When she looked at Jack, he gestured to her that he had to go. Of course he had to go. He had a fiancée. There was this wave of disappointment washing through her upon that thought.

Angelica just hugged Arie even closer, if that was possible, and watched Jack leave the hallway.

The train stopped, and she realized they had arrived. Slowly she let go of Arie and backed a step. She held her hand on her lower back to guide her towards their compartment.

"Vienna, now we are here," she said.

Arie smiled. "What a trip."

Angelica chuckled. "What a trip," she repeated.

"So, where are we off to now?" Arie wondered.

Angelica shrugged. "Somewhere I don't know."

They packed their suitcases and waved for a servant when they were ready to get off the train. He carried the suitcases to the carriage that awaited outside.

"Mrs Teague and Ms Teague?" the driver wondered.

The servant began loading the suitcases inside and fell down the little staircase to the carriage.

"Ms Teach and Ms Teague," she corrected, as she was not married anymore.

"My apologies Miss. The house you bought in advance is located a bit further out of the town in a village among embassy houses."

Angelica smiled and nodded. "Well then, we shall go there then."

Arie was helped inside the carriage first, and Angelica followed her.

They spent the ride in silence. Arie was tired from the eventful night and Angelica was just... tired of everything that had come along the trip. She looked at Arie to see her already sleeping. Her little angel.

Then she looked out the window and watched the sunrise. Mountains were everywhere. It looked like a beautiful painting hanging inside a noble's house. The grass was so green, and on top of the high mountains, either way there was snow, or they were over the clouds.

She too, had almost fallen asleep when the carriage stopped. She saw the grand white house in front of her. It had looked exactly like the paintings that she had received by mail.

Perfectly cut grass and hedges, a wonderful view towards Vienna and sceneries. She would love this place.

"Mother..," Arie gasped. "It's wonderful."

They were helped down from the carriage to feel the morning air of Austria.

The driver carried the suitcases to the front door. Arie hurried to the door and opened it. She disappeared inside.

Angelica gave the driver a smile. "Thank you, Mister."

He bowed. "No, thank you, Ms Teach."

Angelica followed her daughter's steps up to the house and stepped inside. The entrance room was big, high to ceiling and a mahogany stair led upstairs. There was a red carpet on it that was placed in the middle of it.

She could hear Arie's voice and how she walked around to check out the house.

"Mother, this room is even more stunning," she could hear her through the walls. "And this one, what a splendid kitchen."

Angelica slowly followed the voice into the kitchen. Not that she ever spent time in that particular room. She had always had maids and staff in general to do such things. Arie left the kitchen with her exploring eyes.

Angelica was also about to leave when she glanced at the papers laying on the counter. She frowned and walked over to the them.

They appeared to be torn apart. She grabbed a hold of one and lifted it. "Petition..," she read. She lifted another on. "Of Divorce."

She glanced down the paper to only see a tiny part of her own signature. As the other part of her signature was on the other torn paper.

"Wouldn't make the same mistake of letting my two favorites go twice."

Angelica froze and waited for him to round the counter and stand in front of her. He slid a box over it.

She stared at him in silence and opened it. A diamond ring.

"This time though, I would like ye to wear that one to scare off imbeciles trying to steal ye."

"And, in the living room Mother, we have..," Arie entered the room but silenced upon the sight of Jack. She smiled and ran over to hug him. "You came back to us!"

"Of course. I love you," he let out and moved from looking into Arie's eyes to Angelica's. "The both of you."

Arie let go of the embrace. "Well, Mother... _Father_. I am going to find myself a bedroom," she announced and left them to run upstairs.

Angelica was still quiet as Jack approached her. She stood frozen as he rounded the counter. He lifted the ring and grabbed her hand carefully. He slid it on whilst keeping her eyes locked on his.

"But what about-?"

"That's why I had to go," Jack cut her off.

She swallowed and nodded. Almost teary. But the words of hearing him loving her and her daughter still echoed in her ears.

"Perhaps we should find ourselves a bedroom as well, _Mrs_ Teague," he said.

Mrs Teague. Hearing him say that made her feel hot. Suddenly she gave him a playful eye and turned her back towards the counter to face Jack. She moved her hands sensually along the counter on her sides.

"Who has ever said we need a bedroom, _Mr_ Teague?"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo... what did you think of this story? :) It was a little shorter novella.**


End file.
